Lys Akatsuki
Lys Akatsuki (りす あかとすき, Risu Akatosuki) '' is one of the top-ranking female mages in the mage guild Centaur Hoof. She serves as the co-commander for the team ''Living Link, and serves as a secondary protagnist in the fanfiction Fairy Tail: Another Story. Appearence Lys is a well-porportioned, slim, and voluptious woman with long black hair held back in a traditional ponytail style . She usually wears a simple chainmail T-shirt, along with a purple jacket that wraps around her torso. She is also seen wearing a pair of blue jeans and battle-torn sneakers. After the timeskip, she is seen wearing a dark cape, and her hair is done up in a simple ponytail. She also wears a full-body suit, similar to Erza's from the Grand Magic Games. Personality Lys's personality is a little hard to describe, mostly because of her refusal to speak to any other human being. What happened to lead to this is unknown, but it has led to most of the guild not knowing much about her past or backstory. The few words she has spoken go mostly to those she trusts completely, such as Rico or the rest of the Living Link team. Because of her melancholy attitude, she rarely spends time with other members of the guild. History Magic and Abilities Magic 'Crash- '''an extremely powerful Caster-type magic. It destroys anything the user comes into contact with into pieces, which can be stars, squares, circles, or whatever the users wishes in shape. The user can also crush the ground underneath them, softening or hardening territory. *'Woman's Deadly Fist- 'Lys charges at the opponent, then slams her fist into the ground, causing a massive shockwave in the immediate area. *'Valkryie Famine- 'Lys taps the ground, causing it to turn into a mushy substance that only she can stay steady on. *'Feminine Cyclone- 'Lys spins, her feet tearing off large amounts of the earth and then using them as battering rams, launching them at the opponent. Lys rarely names her attacks, but the few she does have an incredible radius of damage. Besides these specials, Lys uses the standard unnamed Crash-based attacks. Abilities '''Kosoku-shin: '''These are a series of physical attacks that can be learned by most humans. It is not necessary for one to be a mage to know these skills, only that they are fast. Lys mastered these techniques during her fight against Team Elite. *'Kosoku-shin: Furahassu- 'Lys moves at high speed behind the opponent, then kicks them across a far distance. *'Kosoku-shin: Tejun- 'Lys apparently takes a step, then moves at incredible speeds, right next to the opponent. *'Kosoku-shin: Ju- 'After using Tejun, Lys concentrates the leftover momentum into her palm, unleashing a short gust of speed to knock the target back. *'Kosoku-shin: Himei- '''After using Tejun, Lys spins around to face the back of her opponent, then cups both hands together, releasing the leftover momentum in a concentrated burst of inner energy, injuring the opponent heavily. Equipment Relationships Trivia *Her name is not her true one, but due to her almost never speaking, she gained the name due to her incredible battle prowess. Quotes Major Battles Navigation Category:Mage Category:Crash Mage Category:Centaur Hoof Category:Vitus07